bats and bombs
by elkinsbest
Summary: After the joker catches fallon dismantling his bombs, Bruce decides its not save for her to live out on her own and convinces her to move in with him, but the two are complete polar opposites.
1. Chapter 1

Cut the blue wire pull the red wire, dismantling the jokers bombs has become a routine thing for me now. Ever since the joker faked his own murder three months ago, I've foiled every attempt he has made for a ...thunderous return. Having a brother in is twisted gang really has come in handy though. He finds out the location of the bombs, I go and take them apart. The first was in a church, then a school, mall, subway, bank, and today a five building marketing agency. This one being the largest of them all made it a bit more difficult. So just has a precaution, I went in earlier and claimed there was gas leak and needed the building evacuated for a further investigation. Ryan, my brother, informed me that each of the five buildings had a bomb on the first level that would go in order. All the bombs had been placed a couple yards from the entrance underneath the tiles of the floor, probably put there after hours by a fake janitor. I was in the fifth building finishing up the job.

"So your the rat who has been ruining all my fun?" said a lazy voice from behind me. I looked over my left shoulder and there stood the big cheese himself, greasy green hair and all. He was leaning up against a white wall directly behind me with his hands shoved into the pockets of his worn and dirty purple coat.

Once he saw me look over at him he pushed him self off the wall and took a few steps closer. I slowly stood and turned to face him.

"You know, you have done a pretty good job of ruining... all my fun." He grinned at me in a sarcastic way.

I returned the smile, " That's what I do." I held my hands up in a innocent manner

"Yes, I can tell," his smile faded and he took his hands out of his pockets. "But considering the fact that you evacuated all the people from the building, that you have a little doubt about yourself today." He licked his lips and and pulled out a small knife examining it.

"Just a precaution." He nodded his head in agreement. I backed up a few steps not wanting to fight at the current moment.

"So just out of curiosity, did you get the bombs on the first floor of buildings one and two?" he separated each word carefully and squinted at me. I nodded in return. "Good, good...and three, four and five?" I nodded again. " Well it seems like you got me again." He frowned at held up his hands in surrender. Then he paused and looked up at the ceiling in deep thought. Not looking down he said, "What about the ones on the _second floors_ of each building?" Now he looked back at me with a look of satisfaction. His eyes widened into fake shock when I didn't reply.There was no way,. Ryan had only said the first floors. "O... you didn't? In that case..." He held up his wrist and looked at a nonexistent watch. "I'm guessing we have about 30 seconds before this complex is...how should I put this? Blown to kingdom come?" He eyed the door in front of us and looked back me.

"Time to go!" he said has he took of towards it, me following not to far behind. I caught up to him quickly and was now directly beside him He reached over and shoved me in the shoulder. " hey!" I yelled childishly and shoved him back in a immature manner.

"Hee hee!" he giggled and shoved me again and I shoving in return. This continued until we were out side the building were we quit running and squared to face each other. I stared at him in astonishment as he doubled over from laughter. Finally, he looked up at me and returned back in to his laughing fit. Then, the first building blew up and then tow, three, four, and five. We both watched each building reduce to dust in a domino affect around us. He turned back to look at me, amusement all over his face. " You know, you might have gotten all the employees out of here, but what if... hypothetically," he said with a grin, "I brought a _few _people with me today." he looked at me sheepishly.

"You wouldn't"

He looked down and shrugged "Or I would"

I looked towards the ruble that was the first building and bit the inside of my lip. "How many?"

"Hee Hee...i don't know a hundred or so?"

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I lunged forward and grabbed him by his hideous coat. " You little sun of a bitch!"

"Careful there sweetheart. You wouldn't want me to mess up that pretty little face of yours would you?" He pulled out his knife again and holding up towards my face, "I can do to you what I did to myself." He said with a smirk. "By the way do you know how I got these scars? You see..."

"Do you really think I give a shit about your damn face?" I growled back at him pulling back a clenched fist ready to drive into his makeup covered self, but before I could cause any damage, we both turned our heads to look at an approaching motorcycle...eer...i guess a motorcycle. Sure enough, it was the one and only batman.


	2. Chapter 2

I knew that the joker wasn't dead. That was the obvious part, but finding him proved to be the real difficulty. For three months I've gone with no lead at all towards the were abouts of the joker. All I knew was that he was probably going to try to make a _big _return, which means bombs. Fortunately, a lead found me. A man named Ryan seeked me out last night and informed that a five building complex would be blown up the next day in broad daylight, but he wasn't sure of what time all this would take place. I had know idea if this guy could be trusted or if his resources were liable, considering the fact that he didn't tell me how he found out about this. I couldn't take any chances. So now I'm here standing in front of a girl holding the joker by his coat and the heap of ruble that was once the complex.

"O! Batsy! Looks like your a little late! You missed the big finale!" He said and twisted free from the girls grip.

"Your sick joker." I advanced towards them and the girl took a few steps back getting ready to make a run for it. I looked over at her and she immediately froze. "Don't move" She looked up at me and smiled sheepishly.

"Wouldn't even think about." she said in a surprisingly steady voice. I looked her over carefully. She was fairly tall and athletic looking. Her brown hair that was a couple inches above her shoulder framed her face with eyes that were blue with flecks of green in them. She wore dark boot cut jeans, a white tee-shirt, and a navy blue jacket. Around her neck was a silver chain with a silver circle that the letters FLP in graved in a fancy script. I guessed those were her initials.

After I made sure that she wasn't going to run off, I turned back to the joker. "How long have you been planning this?"

"Hee hee! That's a good question. You see, since I faked my death three months ago I've been planning to make a rather loud return." he took a step away from me. I quickly moved forward and grabbed him by the arms and restraining him.

"Why bother faking your death if later on you would want all eyes to be on you again?"

His smile faded and he began talking seriously. "Because of you that's why. I wasn't getting anywhere fast with you and Gordon always on my heels, so I had to do something to get a little space. Honestly I didn't think it would actually work since you couldn't find a 'body' any where. You guys are actually more stupid than I thought. All you saw was some footage of me being shot on the news." He looked over my shoulder at the girl standing behind me. "I would have been back a little sooner if it wasn't for her running around tearing apart my bombs. By the way, how have you known when and where to be every time?" he directed the question at the girl.

She looked up and smiled mischievously. " I have my ways."

the joker rolled his eyes back at her. "What a great thing those 'ways' are even though you let five buildings blow and a hundred people die.'" He smiled back at her. I could she her face light up in anger.

"Why this building joker?" I said quickly before the girl could react.

The joker looked at me and shrugged in my grip. "I don't know random choice."

"random choice?" I repeated "There was no particular reason for this building?"

"Do I look like a guy of reason?" he said. He was right. He had no reason for what he did. He just did what he thought would be fun. "But you know, now I have reason to go after her now. since she did kinda piss me off. Maybe I could sneak a little bomb into her apartment or house or where ever she lives." he looked back at her and grinned. I made the mistake of looking over at her too and received a hard kick in the stomach making me double over, letting go of the Joker. He took off running in to the shadows of the ruble calling back, "You better watch out little girly!" Now I knew he was serious.Who ever this girl is was in a huge mess of trouble. I stood all the way back up and turned back to the girl who was now running in the opposite direction of the Joker towards a white and black motorcycle far out of reach of the collapsed ruble.

"Wait!" I called after her, " If you leave he _will_ find you!"

She pulled on a black helmet with white sides fading back into black as they wrapped around to the back. "I can take care of myself!"She called back and drove off. I knew I had to find her again before the Joker did.

I managed to make it back to the abanded apartment building in the narrows, that me and my crew were using as a hide out, in one piece. I wasn't expecting for the bat boy to show up in broad daylight, but I was expecting to find the little rat who was tearing apart my bombs for the last three months. I'll admit I was surprised that it was girl doing the dirty work. This time I managed to fool her though. I knew that somehow my plans were getting leaked out to her, and I knew It had to be someone in my crew.

I purposely told the crew that the bombs would only be planted on the first floor of each building. Later, after the crew had done it's job , I went and put my own bombs on the second floors of each building and waited in the fifth building to catch the culprit.

I had no plans to kill who ever it was at that moment. That wouldn't have been any fun at all. I would have rather messed with heads for a little and watch them squirm. Then, I would have killed them. But, no! The bat just had to come in and ruin everything . Just like he always does. Know I have to wait and track down that girl before I can cause any damage, but I always do like a good chase.

Walking up to my greasy apartment, I couldn't help but think of a way to find the rat in my pack that keeped tipping this girl. I pushed open the raggedy door and entered the living room area of the apartment. The walls were gray with a few pieces of flowered wall paper peeling off. The carpet was also gray with stains of sorts on it. Three men were sitting on a once navy blue couch with a pizza box laying on the floor next to two more men. The five men were my crew. Occasionally when the job needed it they would pick up some more for it and later they were taken out.

I walked in front of them and in between the couch and a old TV they had been watching. "Okay men. I have another little job for you." I smiled down at them and they all flinched. "It seems we have a rat here with us and intend to find out exactly who it is." I pulled out a gun and held it up to face them, "You have two days to bring him to me. If you don't find him, I _will_ kill each everyone you. Got it?" I keep smiling at them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah! Master Bruce, your home. Good. Lucius called and left a message for you, sir." I had just got home and changed out of my suit and had put on regular clothes.

"Can it wait Alfred? I kind of have something to figure out at the moment." I set down in a large leather chair and put my head in my hands.

"Of course sir." he said with a smile. " Do you mind me asking exactly what it is the you need to find out?"

"I got a lead on the Joke...r and I followed it to a Building complex. I came to late and all five buildings exploded with a hundred people inside" I said with out lifting my head. "The joker was there, but there was also some girl I've never seen before."

"Was this girl working with the joker?" Alfred took a seat in another leather chair next to me.

"I don't think so. When I got there, she had him by the coat, and she did not look to happy if, you know what I mean. Plus, the Joker admitted that this wasn't his first attempt to blow something up, but this girl has some how been stopping him every time. This time he tricked her. I'm not sure how."

"So your trying to figure out how and why this girl is able to do this?"

Now I looked up to see Alfred looking very curious. "That...and well... I need to find her. The joker said that she was going to pay for this one. Knowing the joker, he's dead serious and won't stop until she's dead."

"O, well, I suppose you at least have this girls name then?"

I let out a small laugh. " I have her initials."

"Ah. Well, I suggest you should go and have a little chat with Luscious." Alfred stood up and smiled at me before walking off.

...

The day after the building incident, I walked into the small repair shop and clocked in before going back to work on a car that was almost completely totaled . The shop I worked in was small but always had good business. There were only five mechanics in all working here, my best friend and I happened to be women. That always draws a bit of attention. Maddox Stone, my best friend, had been working here for almost six years when I started working a year and a half ago. I owe her a lot considering she was the reason I got the job. Mr. Boss Man didn't want to hire another women, even though I could easily out do any of his _manly_ mechanics. I'm not sure what Maddox did to persuade him or how she got her job in the first place, but I would've been kind of screwed if it wasn't for her. I trusted Maddox with my life and told her everything, including Ryan and the Joker.

"Hey, Hey!" Maddox waved at me from underneath the totaled car in the back. "So? How did it go yesterday? You know you have to tell me!" She pulled her self out from under the car and stood up to face me. She was at least four inches shorter than me with thick dark brown hair pulled back in a pony tail with some pieces of hair sticking out around her face that she called fly aways. She wore wide leg jeans, like me, and a black capped sleeve t-shirt.

"well, not so good." I looked down at my feet remembering when the joker had said that he put a hundred people back in the building.

"Well, are you gonna tell me what happened or just leave me hangin?" She demanded

I looked around to make sure we were alone before I explained yesterdays events. "The Joker was there and he tricked me. There were bombs on the second floors of each building too. All five buildings collapsed."

"But Ryan said that there would only be bombs on the first floor." She set down on the work table next to the car.

I walked over and set next to her. "Well, obviously he was wrong."

"O wow! At least you got all those people out right?" I looked down at my feet again. "You did get them out _right?_"

I clenched my hands into fists at my sides. "I did, but the joker brought some people in with him."

"How many?"

"A hundred" I heard her take in a sharp breath next to me. I got up and walked around the car looking it over. "Batman showed up too." I said trying to lighten the mood, "a bit late though." I let out a shaky laugh.

"The Batboy was there?" She hoped up and walked over to me. I could still tell the hundred people thing was still bothering her. I didn't blame her.

"Yea, he didn't want me to leave. You know the whole 'it's not safe for you out there anymore' kind of thing."

I started to walk of not wanting to talk about it anymore , but she reach out and grabbed my arm. "And what's that supposed to mean? Why wouldn't it be 'safe out there anymore' for you?"

She turned me around to face her. "I...He... It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

She looked at me carefully, "He's out there trying to find you isn't he?" I nodded gravely

"STONE! PRIMAS! What do think I'm payin ya for?! Get back to work!" A short chubby bald man, Mr. Boss Man, steeped out of the front office looking extremely pissed off. We both took that as a sign to stop our conversation and get back to work on the car in front of us.

...

The joker had said he wanted the one who had been leaking the plans or else we all die. Knowing I was that guy I was completely freaking out. Either way, I was probably going to end up dead. I had to let Fallon know what had happened. I couldn't stay in this any longer. So I did the only thing I could think of. I ran. As soon as the coast was clear, I bolted as fast as I could from that dirty apartment and headed straight for Clemens Auto Repair. When I finally got there, I was so out of breath that I almost collapsed. Eventually I pulled my self together and headed to the back of the shop were I knew I would find my sister.

"Fallon..." I said breathlessly.

She turned and read all the worry and frustration on my face. "Ryan?What happened?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Mr. Wayne, I see you got my message." Lucius Fox was waiting for me in the basement with applied sciences. " I have some new lighter weight fabrics for your suit that you may be interested in." He lead me to a large lab table with some kind of black fabric that looked just like what my cape was already made out of.

I ran my hand over top of it. "Seems just like the fabric I already have.."

"See, thats were your wrong Mr. Wayne. _This_ fabric is fire proof. No matter what kind of hot blaze you send this through, it'll stay intact." He pulled out a lighter and held it up to it. The flame just flickered when it hit the fabric and nothing else. The fabric didn't change at all.

"Wow. Thats something I haven't seen before. It could come in handy."

"Good. I knew you would like it." He smiled up at me. "Anything else I can do for you Mr. Wayne?"

"Actually, You can. I need to find somebody. Do you think you could help?"

He looked at me curiously. "What kind of person Mr. Wayne?"

I looked down and smiled. "Well... It's just a girl I need to find."

"O, a love interest maybe?"

"No, definitely not." I couldn't see myself with anyone who runs around playing with bombs for fun.

"Okay. Do you have this person's name?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "I got her initials."

"Her initials? You want me to find somebody by there initials? How did you even get her initials?" he looked at me as if I was crazy. Which, it wouldn't surprise me if I was.

"Um...a necklace?"

"O. A necklace. That's a great source." He rolled his eyes and headed towards three large flat screen computer screens. "Well, are you going to tell me these initials, Mr. Wayne?" He logged into the database containing practically anything you needed to know about anyone.

"Um, FLP." I walked over next to him to get a better look at what he was doing. He pulled up a couple of different screens until he found some kind of search engine and typed in the girl's initials. The middle screen showed every person who could possibly have those same initials. There fifty-three of them. "Can you take out all the men?" Lucius typed in a few things and clicked on some others. Then, there were three left; a Fawn Lauren Phelps, Fallon Lee Primas, and Farrah Linette Phillips. "Can you pull up photo ids of them. Lucius nodded and brought up three photos. One on each screen. The girl's id was in the middle. She had her short hair still and the same necklace and small smirk on her face. I pointed at at eagerly. "That's her."

"Fallon Lee Primas, age twenty-seven. Are you sure this isn't about your personal life? Mr. Wayne?"

"Positive. Does it have her address on there?"

He looked at me in a peculiar way, obviously not believing me at all. He sighed before scrolling down on the page with her picture. "5782... Watch mill street."

"That's in the narrows right?"

"That's correct Mr. Wayne"

...

"_Police have confirmed that the explosions was the work of the joker leaving citizens wondering what he'll do next..." _ I caught the tail end of the news once I had returned back to my apartment, but I couldn't focus on it. My brain was still racking over what Ryan had just told me at the shop. He was scared shitless, and I didn't blame him. He had no choice but to leave town. The joker probably knew it was him by then and was out looking for him right now. although it had been his idea to join his crew , it still felt like it had been my fault that he had to run for his life.

He took the first flight out of Gotham. He was going back to were we grew up in Michigan. He said that they would never be able to find him there, since they new nothing about our backgrounds. He said staying in Gotham meant certain death for him now. I knew he was right. When your being pretty much hunted in Gotham, you were bound to be found. But I didn't like the idea of him being so far away. I wouldn't be able to contact him either. He thought anything could be traced back to one of us, which meant no phone calls or letters. He did promise that he would find a way to let me know if he was alright. I hoped he was right.

It was almost 9:30 when I looked up at the clock. I hadn't noticed how late it had gotten since I got home around 5, or how hungry I was. I hadn't eaten since my lunch break at work. So I got up from were I was sitting on the couch and headed to the kitchen. My kitchen was small but neat and clean. It had a small table with to chairs next to a window and a sink, stove and fridge on the oppisite wall. I walked over to the fridge and opened it looking inside. I jerked my head up from were I was eying some pizza from yesterday when I heard a swooshing sound coming from out side. I walked over to the window and looked out and around the fire escape that was just outside it. I didn't see anything and turned back around almost running in to the black armored chest of Batman.

"What the..." I took a step back .

" You were the girl at the complex yesterday weren't you?" I nodded my head in return. " Your names Fallon Primas?" I opened my mouth getting ready to say something smart ass but he held up a hand to stop me. "Why were you there? How did you know were to be?"

"Look Bats, thats no of your business, and it would just fantastic if you could..."

" It's my business know. The joker made a threat against your life, and it would be best, unless you want to wind up dead, if you would cooperate with me." He took a step closer to me, filling the gap in between us.

" It's real great and all that you want to help, but I don't need it. I got this under control." I made a move to go around him, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back .

" You don't seem to be getting my point, I'm not giving you choice."

" And what makes you so special? Huh? Why should I trust you with my secrets? Your just some guy that gets kicks out of running around dressed up as a bat."

" Fine," He let go of my arm arm. I smirked up at him, thinking I had one, "You don't have to tell me know, but I'm not letting you stay here. It's not safe, especially in the narrows. I'll send someone tomorrow to get you. He started back towards the window.

"Do really expect me to go along with this?" I couldn't help but laugh. This guy was insane. "How will you even be able to find me?" He turned back towards me and tossed something at me. I caught it and looked down at it. It was my keys that was held together with a Clemens Auto Repair employee sign in card attached to it. "How did you...?" I was stilling looking at my keys in disbelief.

"You left them in your door. Maybe you should be a little more careful." I looked up and he was gone. This guy had to be crazy if he thought I was going to go along with this. I was definably not going anywhere with him or whatever crazy guy he sent for me. I needed to call Maddox immediately.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me, Fallon We need to talk" I Walked back into my living room and flopped back down on my couch. " Guess who just paid me a little visit."

"Who? Your landlord? I told you should have payed that last..."

"What? No! Not him. Besides, I did pay him."

"O. Then who was it?"

"Let me give you a hint. He dresses in black and runs around on..." She cut me off before I could finish.

"Batboy!! I knew it...Wait. What was he doing there? Were you doing_ something_ you weren't supposed to?" She said sarcastically.

"Nooo... well maybe. Just Joking! He was just here about that whole bomb thing. He wants to know why I was there and stuff."

"Did you tell him?"

"Hell no! I didn't tell him. I don't even know him. Heck, nobody knows him!"

"OK, so what did you tell him?"

"Absolutely nothing," I said with a smirk. " He said that I would have to tell him though. I highly doubt that. O, and he's sending someone to get me. I feel sorry that for that guy."

"Hold up a sec. Who's this guy he's sending? Is he cute?"

"How should I know? He just said he would send somebody."

"Ooo okay. Got it. If he is cute will you promise not to kick his ass? I mean it's not exactly his fault that he has to come and get you."

"No, I won't promise. But I'll do my best to restrain my self." I lied. "Kay, well I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Kay, don't do anything your not supposed to." She laughed and I hung up the phone.

...

I stood facing a dirt covered window in my 'office' in the abanded apartment building. I had given the crew two day to come to me with the rat. It had only been one day when Scott, a short round man came to me.

"Boss. Ryan never came back yesterday. He's gone. We think he left the city." I looked at him and smiled before punching him in the face.

"Why did you let him get away!" he cowered on the floor beneath me.

"We didn't know boss. We didn't know it was him."

"Find him." Is all I said and walked out of the room.

...

Fallon wasn't going to be easy to get. She was stubborn and ,to be honest, completely stupid to think she take on the joker by herself. One way or another she was going to give in. I would make sure of it.

"Alfred. Can you prepare a guest bedroom for me? I think we will be having someone else with us tonight." I was siting across from Alfred eating my breakfast.

He looked at me curiously before answering. "Of course Master Bruce. And who is it that will be joining us?"

I looked up from my food at him and smirked. "Fallon Primas."

"Fallon Primas, sir?"

"The girl that was there at the the complex that exploded. Lucius found out were she lived for me and I went there last night."

"Is she going to come so easily, sir?"

"No not really Alfred. This is going to be difficult, especially as batman. Maybe not so bad as Bruce Wayne." I was going to get her today like I told her. Luckily she left her keys in the door that had her employee card on it. All I had to do was scan it to find out what time she would be at work today. Which was at 11.

"A Lamborghini day, Master Bruce?"

I smirked again and stood up. "Yep. A Lamborghini day." I walked out to my huge mullti car garage and pulled out in a sleek gray Lamborghini.


End file.
